


My Servant

by Shiragiku_Ookami



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ancient Japan, Ancient Lube, Attempt at feudal era, Barebacking, Fluff, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Servant!Kageyama, Shogun!Ushijima, daimyō!Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-14 16:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9193571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiragiku_Ookami/pseuds/Shiragiku_Ookami
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has been chosen to become a servant of the shogun, Ushijima Wakatoshi. As Kageyama continues to serve Ushijima, he finds himself developing feelings for the shogun, but at the same time, he's also caught the eye of a local daimyo, Oikawa Tooru.*Note: Smut is only in the 2nd chapter





	1. Chapter 1

“Tch,” Kageyama grunted as he flung one of his robes into a sack. “This is the worst.”

“But it’s not!”

Looking off to the side, Kageyama eyed his long-time friend who stood leaning against the doorframe. He walked over to his small dresser to pull out his socks, sighing. Not bothering to look back at him, he asked, “Then explain to me,  _ dumbass _ , why exactly this is anything but the worst.”

Hinata pouted and placed both of his hands on his hips. “You get to go serve the shogun! Not any shogun but Ushijima-sama!” he pointed out, his eyes gleaming. He walked into the room and helped Kageyama put his socks into a separate sack. “You get to leave our small village and go explore,” he whispered, his voice taking on a desolate tone. Hinata turned to look Kageyama straight in the eye. “So don’t go saying that this is the worst thing!”

Kageyama forced his gaze away from Hinata’s intense one. The two had different mindsets. While Kageyama would have preferred to stay in the village and carry on, Hinata lived for escaping this simple life and living life as an adventure. Kageyama threw the last of his belongings into a sack.  _ How could he go adventuring when he was only chosen to serve because of his looks and when he was only 18? _

“We won’t get to see each other anymore,” Kageyama said quietly, peeking at Hinata who was tying one of his bags close.

“Maybe they’ll let you visit,” Hinata replied.

“They won’t.”

Hinata clenched his fists, pulling the bag’s strings taut. Forcing a smile on his face, he turned to Kageyama. “Then, this is good-bye.”

Kageyama walked over and flicked Hinata on the forehead. “Idiot,” he teased, trying to sound light-hearted. “We can still send each other letters.”

Hinata grinned and grabbed Kageyama’s hand before lurching forward to try and jab Kageyama’s side, nearly missing. The two broke out into laughter as each took turns trying to best the other, causing enough noise for Kageyama’s mother to come into the room to see what was going on. She could not help but smile at the two before gently knocking on the doorframe.

“Tobio, are you ready?” she called out, successfully interrupting the two. “The horses are ready outside.”

Kageyama pursed his lips and gave Hinata one more friendly shove before grabbing all of his bags. The realization of leaving his home was once again dawning on him and he could not help the heavy feeling settling in his heart. It was painful.

“Yes, I’m ready.”

* * *

 

“You are very lucky, Kageyama-san.”

Kageyama bowed his head. “Thank you, Sugawara-san.”

Suga clucked his tongue and patted Kageyama on his shoulder. “No need for the ‘-san,’ just Suga is fine,” Suga stated before turning around to pick up a robe. “You’ll need to change into these robes.”

Kageyama nodded his head, gently taking the clothing from Suga.

“You’ll be working with me, so that means you’ll be training while on the job,” Suga informed. He chuckled and then let out a light sigh. “Ah, hopefully, you can handle it. Just follow my lead and Ushijima-sama won’t hurt you.”

“I will do my best, Suga-san,” Kageyama replied.

“That’s what I like to hear,” Suga cheered, ruffling Kageyama’s head. “I’ll let you get changed, and then you can meet me in the kitchen.”

Kageyama nodded his head once more and as soon as Suga left, he began stripping from his clothing. Even though he was now a servant, the cloth that he was holding in his hands was far superior to the garb that he had grown up in. Grimacing, Kageyama put the robe aside to finish undoing his pants.

“Suga-cha~n! Where are you?”

Kageyama looked towards the door, footsteps seeming to approach it. Just as he was about to pull back on his shirt to cover himself, the door slid open revealing a tall, admittedly handsome, brunette.

The two stared at each other for a brief moment before the intruder quickly backed out of the room, stuttering his apologies.

“A-Ah, sorry, wrong room!” he called out as he slammed the door shut.

Kageyama could feel his cheeks warm but had the mind to guess that the person was someone who was higher ranked than him. He had brown hair that curled away from his face and brown eyes that were bright when his eyes had met them.

“It was my fault, I apologize,” Kageyama said, making sure that he was loud enough for the other to hear.

“It’s fine!” the other man replied.

Kageyama stood awkwardly before deciding to quickly change into the robes, after all, he had to meet up with Suga.

“I-uh-I’m going to leave now,” the same voice awkwardly called out.

Kageyama’s eyes widened in surprise and he had to cover his mouth in order to not let his chuckling be heard.

“Yes, thank you,” Kageyama replied. He heard a quiet grunt of confirmation as the other began walking away.

After tying the robe, Kageyama slid open the door and looked both ways down the hallway that he had entered. As he was in the servants’ quarters, it was simply decorated, with bare wooden floors and clean white walls. He stepped out and turned left, remembering the directions that Suga had told him.

“Kageyama-san! Did you get here okay?” Suga asked once Kageyama had entered the kitchen. “I was about to go and get you.”

“I’m sorry, I did get a little lost,” Kageyama lied as he bowed.

Suga grabbed a tea tray from one of the other servants and held it out for Kageyama. “Ah, don’t worry! You’ll get to know this place well soon enough,” Suga said gently. “But we are a little late, so here is the tea. You’ll only be serving Ushijima-sama,” he instructed, letting Kageyama take hold of the tray.

Kageyama nodded his head and followed Suga out the kitchen and towards the main house. His heart began racing and he could feel sweat begin to dot against his hairline. Ushijima was the shogun of the house and was reputable even among the most isolated of villages to be one of the most ruthless shogun. Fear gripped his heart and he blindly followed Suga. If he messed up, Ushijima could easily do away with him.

Suga turned around to look at Kageyama as they arrived in front of the room that the meeting was being held in. As if he could read his mind, Suga whispered, “Don’t worry, Kageyama-san. Just place the teacup in front of him, you’ll be fine.”

Kageyama only had time to slightly nod before Suga slowly slid open the door and gestured for Kageyama to enter. He entered the room and bowed before looking up carefully to spot Ushijima at the head of the room. In all honesty, Kageyama had never seen Ushijima before, but the sureness that Kageyama had about it kept him moving forward. After Kageyama came two more servants with tea on their trays as well.

Kageyama could feel his hands beginning to shake, but he willed them to stay still. He stopped at Ushijima’s side and kneeled, the tea tray moving to his lap. He took the teacup in both hands and placed it on the small table in front of Ushijima before bowing and scooting away. His heart was beating loudly in his ears and it took all his focus to not drop his tray.

Thankfully, Ushijima seemed to pay him no mind as he went on discussing the movement of troops with the local daimyo that also sat in the room. Kageyama glanced towards Suga who stood at the back of the room, looking for a sign for what he should do next. With a small gesture, Suga beckoned for Kageyama to come back. He quietly stood back up on shaky legs and walked slowly towards Suga who slid the door open so that he and the other servants could exit.

Once outside the room, Kageyama let out a deep breath as he and Suga began walking back to the kitchen. The experience was not as bad as what he thought it was going to be, in fact, it was rather simple.

“You did well, Kageyama-san,” Suga complimented. “Keep that up, and our shogun may very well start favoring you.”

“Thank you, Suga-san,” Kageyama replied quietly. He looked over at Suga who was smiling over a job well done. “Is there a reason why I was the only one to serve Ushijima-sama?”

“Ah, a scout was sent out to all the villages in search of the prettiest young people to be the servants of Ushijima-sama’s house,” Suga began. He nudged Kageyama the right way towards the kitchen before resuming. “Ushijima-sama also needed a personal servant, and well, the prettiest one was to be his.”

Kageyama knew he was blushing at Suga’s words, but he was confused about whether or not he should feel flattered or scared.

“As long as you follow the rules, you’ll be fine,” Suga said, winking at Kageyama.

“I am under your care,” Kageyama stated, just as the two arrived in the kitchen.

“There are other servants that will take care of the clean up after the meeting, but you’ll have to serve Ushijima during all meals as well as snacks,” Suga explained as he took the tea tray from Kageyama. “For now,” he started while tapping his chin. “We need more herbs.”

“Herbs?” Kageyama muttered just as Suga placed a basket in his hands.

“Go out to the garden and pick us some,” Suga said, turning Kageyama around and giving him a small push. “I will send someone to get you before dinner.”

Kageyama could only nod his head before he was ushered out of the kitchen. Thankfully, the garden was not hard to find and he soon found himself surrounded by luscious green plants on either side of him as he walked the paved pathways. Growing up in the countryside, Kageyama was no stranger in how to identify herbs from weeds, but he was still pleasantly surprised at how organized the garden was kept.

Kneeling to the ground, Kageyama carefully picked  _ shiso _ leaves from one of the patches. As he continued gathering the different herbs into the basket, Kageyama allowed his mind to drift. He did not expect to be given much time for adjustment, but he also did not expect to be doing so much during his first official day in the estate. Kageyama would have to be careful in order to not anger those who were higher ranked than him. His fist clenched at the thought of being so restrained.

Kageyama made a mental note to pen a letter to Hinata before the week ended to ensure that he had made it safely to the mansion and that he was doing well. Before too long - or rather in his mind it wasn’t long - Kageyama was called back by another servant to return to the mansion. Kageyama looked over at the other servant, noticing that he was of shorter stature than him with slightly blondish-brown hair with asymmetrically cut bangs. He debated on whether or not he should try to make conversation, but he wasn’t one for small talk either.

Sighing, Kageyama settled into silence with the other servant as they both entered the kitchen. As soon as they entered, the other servant disappeared and Kageyama was greeted with Suga hurriedly taking the basket of herbs out of Kageyama’s hands.

“Dinner is usually not this frantic an affair,” Suga bantered as he simultaneously directed the other servants in their tasks. “But the other local lords are here, so Ushijima-sama wants to treat them well.”

Kageyama could only nod his head, the information very new to him. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Yes,” Suga replied quickly, but then paused. “You will have to cater at Ushijima’s side tonight unless he asks you to leave.”

“I understand,” Kageyama said, feeling apprehensive.

“So if he needs more tea, pour him more, for example,” Suga said. He grinned and stopped what he was doing to pat Kageyama on the head. “You’ll be fine, Kageyama-san. If anything happens, I’ll help you out,” he offered.

Suga’s words were very comforting to hear, but Kageyama did not want Suga to suffer from mistakes that he had made himself. It would be unfair if that did happen.

Clapping his hands together Suga began ordering for the dishes to be packed up and for the servants to make a line. He gave another tea tray to Kageyama and sent him along with another group of servants who would also be tea servers for the night. Kageyama once again spotted the servant that was sent to get him and he immediately began walking next to the male.

“Do you have a problem?”

Kageyama blinked a couple of times before realizing that the whispered question had been directed towards him. He turned his head to look at the person next to him before simply saying, “No.”

The other male rolled his eyes. “If you have something you want to say then say it.”

Kageyama bit the inside of his cheek before finally whispering, “My name is Kageyama Tobio.”

“Hah?” the other male let out, but he quickly lowered his voice. “Why are you introducing yourself?”

Kageyama looked away, his cheeks tinged with pink. He really was not good with small talk.

“Fine,” the other cut in, the dining room door in sight. “My name is Shirabu Kenjirou and I’m going to take your position of _personal_ _servant_ , Kageyama.”

Kageyama turned to Shirabu in shock and was met with a sly grin. Sure, Kageyama was very competitive, but he was not too sure he could be competitive over who got to be Ushijima’s “personal servant.”

The two were unable to say anymore to each other as the door was slid open to reveal loud, rambunctious men all hungry and waiting for their food. Kageyama and Shirabu stepped in then separated as the two walked to either side of the room. Kageyama easily spotted Ushijima and made his way over as a couple of other servants followed behind him in order to serve those along the way.

Just as he did earlier in the day, Kageyama kneeled down next to Ushijima and carefully placed the tea in front of him. This time, when Kageyama looked up, Ushijima was staring right at him. For a moment, Kageyama felt the air leave his lungs because Ushijima’s gaze was so intense. He quickly recomposed himself and gave a slight bow to Ushijima before backing away.

It might have just been his imagination, but it seemed as if the side of Ushijima’s mouth had quirked up in a smile. Just as Kageyama had settled back from the men, he was overcome with the eerie feeling of someone staring at him. Looking up from the floor, Kageyama found the culprit and immediately recognized the man. It was the accidental-pervert from before. Kageyama had no idea what to do so he only looked away, feeling his cheeks warm.

“Ushiwaka-chan! It looks like my plan to move our troops to the southern border was a great idea,” the man that Kageyama had run into exclaimed.

Kageyama cocked his head in wonderment.  _ Ushiwaka…-chan? _

Ushijima looked unfazed as he nodded his head. “Indeed, Oikawa, I’m glad to have listened to you,” he stated, voice completely monotone.

Another man with black messy hair and bangs that covered one eye snickered in response, causing Oikawa to glare at him.

“Kuroo-chan, do you have something to say?” Oikawa leered as he picked up his tea cup.

Ushijima cocked his head towards Kuroo.

Kuroo merely shot a smug look towards Oikawa before giving a slight bow in his seat to Ushijima. “No, Ushijima-sama, but thank you for your concern,” he said, the line well rehearsed.

Kageyama watched silently, waiting for any of Ushijima’s needs to be vocalized as he kept a careful eye on Ushijima’s tea. The atmosphere did not seem tense and actually emitted a warmness that Kageyama was not expecting. However, he could not tell if this was for show or if the men in the room actually considered each other to be friends.

Kageyama had just refilled Ushijima’s cup when the sound of a bowl falling to the floor gained his attention. He looked across the room to see Shirabu furiously cleaning up the spilled soup, a sour look on his face.

“Look at how clumsy your servant is, Ushijima-sama,” a man with darkish gray hair pointed out. His eyes seemed to be shut and he wore a thin smile. “Maybe you should punish him?”

Kageyama watched Shirabu scowl and was alarmed when the shorter male grabbed the local daiymo’s yukata.

“Don’t blame  _ your  _ clumsiness on me!” Shirabu snarled.

The other male wasted no time in grabbing Shirabu’s throat and yanking his hand off of his yukata. Suddenly, Kageyama found himself standing, and ignoring the feeling that he should not intervene, began walking towards the two.

“How dare a servant speak to me in such a manner?” the male asked, his eyes gleaming.

Without thinking, Kageyama reached out and grabbed the daimyo’s hand and began to gently pry it off of Shirabu’s neck.

 “Please forgive us,” Kageyama pleaded as he kneeled to the floor, forehead touching the ground after he secured Shirabu’s release. “Shirabu here is new and has yet to learn the proper mannerisms of this house.”

Kageyama almost bit his tongue, because he was just as new, but for right now, he had put himself in a position of mercy and he needed to beg for it. From the corner of his eye, he could make out the figure of Shirabu who too was following suit and bowing as well.

“Please forgive me, Daisho-sama,” Shirabu bit out, doing his best to sound remorseful.

“You two,” Ushijima commanded. “Rise.”

Kageyama took in a deep breath and raised his head, as did Shirabu. He prayed in his head that Suga would not get in trouble for this.

“Is he under you?” Ushijima asked, his question being directed to Kageyama.

Kageyama quickly averted his gaze from Ushijima.  _ Since I’m Ushijima’s personal servant, don’t I rank higher than an average servant? _ Kageyama thought to himself. He was already going to be facing consequences, so he might as well go with common sense and assume he was higher ranked.

“Yes, Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama finally answered. He could feel Shirabu staring at him, but his gaze remained forward.

Ushijima sighed and gestured towards Kageyama before stating, “Set a bath for Daisho and take this servant away for twenty lashings.”

Kageyama stealthily nudged Shirabu to indicate him to keep his mouth shut as Kageyama immediately bowed once again.

Two guards entered the room and grabbed Kageyama. Allowing himself to be taken, he could only mouth the words “It’s okay” to Shirabu before he was taken out of the room. Kageyama was taken outside and bent over a wooden table.

“This will teach you to think twice before shaming Ushijima-sama again!” one of the guards leered, picking up a wooden paddle.

Kageyama could only brace himself as each guard took a turn at whacking his rear. He clenched his fist with each swing and fought to keep his mouth shut. At the very least, he did not want to give the satisfaction to the guards that he was in pain. Squinting his eyes closed, he counted each time he was hit and the guards let up at 37.

“Enough! Enough!”

Kageyama could register a familiar voice shouting, but he was already losing consciousness. The last thing he felt was a pair of hands catching him before he fell to the ground.

* * *

 

Upon opening his eyes, Kageyama immediately noticed that he was lying on his stomach and not his back. He blinked a couple of times to clear his vision and noticed that he was in his new room. Trying to prop himself up only resulted in him groaning and tightly gripping the pillow that he was lying on. His ass hurt.

“You’re awake?”

Kageyama glanced to the side to see Shirabu approaching him with some water. He carefully drank the water from the cup that Shirabu was holding up for him.

“Why did you that?” Shirabu asked, trying to sound harsh, but his worry came through loud and clear.

Kageyama shook his head. “It didn’t look like it was your fault,” he murmured.

Shirabu tensed but placed the cup onto a table. “Can I tell you what happened?” he asked quietly.

“Of course,” Kageyama replied, his voice soft.

“Daisho-sama spilled the soup onto the ground, and I…I was really irritated while cleaning up,” Shirabu explained. “I probably mumbled some things I shouldn’t have and he obviously didn’t like it.”

Kageyama couldn’t help but chuckle. “Ah, well next time you’ll know not to anger him,” he said, relaxing his head onto his arms as he stared up at Shirabu. He suddenly jolted. “Ushijima-sama, was he mad?” Kageyama inquired.

Before Shirabu could answer, however, Suga entered the room.

“Good! I was worried you would never wake up!” Suga chided as he approached Kageyama’s futon, bandages in his hand.

Furrowing his brows, Kageyama asked, “How long was I out, Suga-san?”

“Almost two days,” Suga said as he knelt down next to Kageyama. He pursed his lips as he looked over Kageyama’s wounds. “Kageyama-san, the bandages are stuck to your wounds, so please bare with me.”

Kageyama’s eyelids drooped, realizing that the guards had beat him until he bled. “Don’t worry, Suga-san, do what you have to.”

“Shirabu-san, can you please go get a washbowl?” Suga asked as he began to pry away the bandages.

Kageyama watched Shirabu nod and disappear before biting the bottom of his lip as he winced in pain.

“Kageyama-san,” Suga started, his voice low. “It’s good that you are looking out for others, but you need to look out for yourself as well.” He managed to get all of the old bandages off and began applying medicine to Kageyama’s wounds. “After all, you are Ushijima’s personal servant and I’ve had to stand in for you these past two days,” scolded Suga.

Kageyama frowned. He did not mean to make Suga suffer for his actions. “I’m sorry, Suga-san,” he whispered.

Suddenly, Kageyama yelped when Suga jabbed him in the side.

“Woah! Why are you being so serious?” Suga laughed, alarming Shirabu who had just returned. “I was joking around! Don’t worry about it, Kageyama-san!”

Kageyama could only wince in response as he gripped his side. “Y-Yes, Suga-san,” he coughed out, managing a small smile.

“Okay, come here Shirabu-san and let’s help Kageyama up,” Suga said, moving to the side to allow Shirabu to step in. “One, two…three!”

Kageyama groaned but managed to stand up with the help of both Suga and Shirabu. He picked up his washed robe and began to slip it on before putting on his hakama.

“Thank you both for helping me,” Kageyama said, trying to smile, but the effort just caused both men in front of him to burst out in laughter.

“Wh-What are you trying to do?” Shirabu cried out, holding onto Suga.

Kageyama frowned and rolled his eyes. “Nevermind,” he muttered.

Suga wiped away his tears and began to lead the two of them out. “Shirabu-san, I need you to return to your serving duties now that Kageyama-san is awake, and Kageyama-san, I have a few tasks for you to do since you are still injured,” Suga listed.

First of all, Kageyama was happy that Suga had sent him back outside to the garden, this time to collect tea leaves. He also had time to send Hinata a letter, so right now he was considering himself very lucky. Albeit, Kageyama’s backside was still very sore, but he had enough mobility to kneel down and pick the leaves.

Kageyama allowed himself to be immersed in the songs of the birds that flew above him. The garden’s fragrance itself was incredibly inviting, and if Kageyama could hum, he definitely would. Kageyama leaned forward to pick at another push when a pair of brown eyes peeking through startled him into falling back.

Laughter filled the air and Kageyama could not help but look up and glare at the owner of the voice. However, after realizing who it was, he immediately scrambled to his knees.

“Good afternoon, Oikawa-sama,” Kageyama trilled, keeping his gaze to the ground.

Oikawa walked forward, smile still on his face as he gently held Kageyama’s arm to help him up. “Rise,” he commanded. “You’re still hurt, right? You shouldn’t be kneeling then.”

Kageyama did as he was told, but upon trying to take a step back from Oikawa, was prevented from doing so. He looked down at the hand that Oikawa still had on him briefly before returning his gaze to Oikawa.

“You’re really interesting, To-bio-cha~n,” Oikawa cooed, his eyes full of amusement.

“S-Sorry?” Kageyama stuttered, never before having been called by “–chan.”

Oikawa let Kageyama go, but he leaned forward so that their faces were mere inches away from each other. “I’m really curious to why you sacrificed yourself for that other servant back then,” he murmured. “Especially since it was just your first day.”

Kageyama’s eyes widened as he stumbled back. He did not know if Oikawa was being serious or if he was just teasing, but the need to tread carefully was apparent.

“It was my fault, Oikawa-sama,” Kageyama stated. “So it was only right for me to receive punishment for embarrassing Ushijima-sama.”

“Hmm? Are you always like this?” Oikawa asked while tapping his chin. He reached out his hand to sweep back Kageyama’s bangs.

Kageyama swatted Oikawa’s hand away. “Only to perverts,” he muttered instinctively. Quickly covering his mouth, Kageyama was about to apologize when Oikawa burst out in laughter.

“So, you  _ do _ remember that day!” Oikawa said, gripping his sides. “I can’t believe a servant just called me a  _ pervert. _ ”

Kageyama bit his lip out of habit, wondering what he should say in response to Oikawa exclamation. He hoped his lack of control would not lead to further punishment.

Oikawa grabbed Kageyama’s chin, leaning in once again. “Don’t do that,” he whispered, his tone low and dangerous. “It makes me feel like you’re tempting me.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and jerked his head away from Oikawa.

_ He’s so touchy! _ Kageyama thought as he rubbed his jaw.

“If you don’t need anything, I need to return to my duties, Oikawa-sama,” Kageyama stated, bowing slightly.

“That’s fine,” Oikawa replied as he crossed his arms. “You may go.”

Kageyama sorely wanted to wipe the smug look off of Oikawa’s face, but settled with a mock bow before he picked up his basket of tea leaves and left for the tea house. Maybe Oikawa wasn’t so bad, after all, he seemed more amused than mad at Kageyama’s words. Still though, he was too touchy!

* * *

 

Kageyama sorted the leaves that he had brought back and began preparing tea to be brought to Ushijima. His shoulders tensed as he heated the water, his mind worried over how he would be received by Ushijima. He did not have the opportunity to ask about how Ushijima seemed after the incident, as Shirabu was kept busy with his duties, but at the time, it did not look as if the older male was mad.

Looking down, Kageyama made sure that the tea and pot were properly set on the tray before picking it up. Ushijima was currently in his study, so hopefully Kageyama could help him relax with some tea. Kageyama looked for Suga before he left, but heard from other servants that he was busy managing the kitchen.

Upon entering Ushijima’s study, Kageyama saw a couple of guards standing off to the side. He nodded to both of them before quietly approaching Ushijima’s table. He knelt down and placed the cup of tea on an empty spot of the chabudai. Kageyama bowed his head and retreated, making note that Ushijima had not looked up to acknowledge him.

“You may all leave except for you, Kageyama,” Ushijima suddenly commanded, still not looking up from his work.

The guards looked at each other before bowing and exiting the room.

Kageyama winced internally, thinking that Ushijima did not look mad, but surely he was going to be lectured. Standing off to the side, tray still in his hands, Kageyama dared a glance at Ushijima, watching as he placed his brush back on its rest. He sucked in a breath, and decided that now was the best time to beg for forgiveness.

Kneeling to the ground, but also making sure the tray was carefully placed, Kageyama bowed. “Please forgive me for disgracing you, Ushijima-sama,” he stated, sounding as remorseful as he felt.

“Rise.”

Kageyama rose, inhaling sharply at the soreness in his backside. He met Ushijima’s eyes and found his chest tightening. Would he be too shallow if he admitted that Ushijima was extremely attractive?

“Come here,” Ushijima directed, leaning his elbow onto the small table.

Standing up, Kageyama made his way over to the front of the Ushijima, but a single wag of the finger made him change his path to walk around to Ushijima’s side. He watched as Ushijima held out his hand, shyly placing his hand in Ushijima’s as he was pulled forward. Kageyama could feel the heat rising in his cheeks from the action as he was practically on Ushijima’s lap.

“U-Ushijima-sa-sama?” Kageyama called out nervously, wanting to look away, but finding himself unable to.

Ushijima wrapped a hand around Kageyama, putting pressure on Kageyama’s lower back and causing him to wince.

“Are you still in pain?” Ushijima asked, his brows furrowed.

Kageyama made a small nod of his head. “I am all right, though, Ushijima-sama,” he clarified. “Thank you for your concern.”

“I am very well aware that Daisho was the one to spill the soup,” Ushijima stated, seeming unconcerned that he was telling this to a mere servant. “I think you standing up for your friend was admirable but very stupid.”

Kageyama found himself speechless.  _ If Ushijima knew, then why was he punished? _

Ushijima held tight to Kageyama before he could get away. “I had to punish you or my daimyo would think me too lenient with my servants,” Ushijima explained, seeming to be able to read Kageyama’s mind.

_ Fair enough, _ Kageyama thought.

“I’ll have medicine sent to your room later tonight,” Ushijima stated. His hands had begun to gently caress Kageyama’s backside.

Flushing, Kageyama pushed away from Ushijima. “That’s not necessary,” he objected. If Ushijima kept being nice to him, then Kageyama was surely going to fall for him!

“I’d like to think I’m good at disciplining my servants,” Ushijima said, hand reaching up to brush against Kageyama’s cheek. “As well as taking care of them.”

Kageyama unconsciously raised his hand to Ushijima’s, feeling himself warm just from the interaction.

“Hey, Ushiwaka-“

Immediately jerking away, Kageyama turned to see Oikawa walk into the room. He bowed to both Ushijima and Oikawa before making his way over to his tea tray.

“I will go get tea for Oikawa-sama,” he said lamely but was stopped by Oikawa on his way out.

“Oho, was I interrupting something?” Oikawa purred, his eyes falling to Kageyama.

“Yes,” Ushijima immediately answered. “You should go back to where you came from.”

Kageyama could not help but snicker at how blunt Ushijima was to Oikawa’s dismay.

“Ehhhh! Looks like you’re  _ still _ saying stuff like that to me!” Oikawa griped, annoyance apparent on his face. He glared at Ushijima who simply sipped his tea. Turning back to Kageyama, he demanded, “Tobio-chan, go get me my tea!”

“Of course, Oikawa-sama,” Kageyama said, still smiling as he nodded his head and made his exit.

“Hah? You too, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa whined, feeling as if the two had made some sort of secret pact to rile him up.

“Oikawa, what did you need?” Ushijima asked. He was about to pick up his brush again when Oikawa came to sit in front of him, taking Ushijima’s teacup and downing the rest of his contents.

“I hear Daisho’s men are coming up for a visit.”

* * *

 

“I have the tea leaves set out for tomorrow,” Kageyama said quietly to Suga who was busy putting some boxes away.

Suga looked over at Kageyama and smiled. “Thanks, that’ll help things start off smoothly tomorrow,” he replied.

“Looks like you’ve also healed up well,” Shirabu teased as he playfully jabbed Kageyama in the side.

“Oi!” Kageyama hissed, responding with a light shove.

“Tsk, tsk, you two,” Suga scolded as he wagged his finger in front of the two. “If you act like this in front of one of the daimyo, you’ll end up getting punished again.”

“Heh, some of those daimyo should just eat shit,” Shirabu said, rolling his eyes.

Kageyama bumped shoulders with Shirabu. “Next time, I won’t be saving you,” he stated, looking off to the side

“Next time, I’ll be the one saving  _ you _ ,” Shirabu shot back. He placed his hands on his hips, challenging Kageyama for any sort of counter.

“You two…” Suga sighed, rubbing his temples. He placed a couple of sweets on a plate before placing that onto a serving tray. “Kageyama-san, take this tray to Ushijima-sama. He’s staying up late tonight, so make sure he’s doing well,” Suga said while gesturing for Kageyama to come take the tray.

Kageyama sent a smug look towards Shirabu. “I’ll be off then,” he cooed, before exiting the room.

“You asshole!”

* * *

 

Earlier in the day, when Kageyama had returned to Ushijima’s study with more tea, Ushijima and Oikawa were in deep conversation. Not wanting to intrude more than he had to, Kageyama ended up dropping off the tea and quickly excusing himself. He did have to deal with Oikawa holding onto to his wrist for a few seconds, but other than that incident, Kageyama said little to either man.

He walked into Ushijima’s study, noting that the guards were absent. Ushijima was still looking over reports, brush in hand. Kageyama quietly kneeled next to Ushijima’s chabudai, taking the plate of sweets and placing it on an empty spot. He watched Ushijima look at the plate before putting his brush down.

“Here is your tea as well, Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama stated, handing the tea to the other.

Ushijima nodded his thanks, taking the cup and taking a quick sip. It was only a few moments later when Ushijima began coughing. He put his cup down, raising his sleeve to his mouth.

“Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama said softly. He bowed his head before saying, “I think you should turn in for tonight…for your health.”

Kageyama held his breath, wondering if he would get punished for suggesting such a thing. He looked up when he heard Ushijima chuckling.

“Ushijima-sama?”

“Hmm, that actually sounds nice,” Ushijima said, almost as if he was wondering out loud. Turning to look at Kageyama, he added, “You may go for the night. I will turn in as well.”

Kageyama bowed once more before standing up.

“Make sure you apply the medicine I sent,” Ushijima called out after Kageyama.

At this, Kageyama couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face as he left the room.

* * *

 

Kageyama was glad that he was able to get Ushijima to go to bed earlier then he would have, but after serving Ushijima in the morning and afternoon, he observed that Ushijima was still coughing. It admittedly was a very light cough, but nonetheless, Kageyama found himself worrying. Ushijima had gone out for the time being and Kageyama found himself in his room.

He sat down next to his small table, brush and paper in hand. Kageyama had just received a letter from Hinata discussing new foreigners who came to their village. The news was very curious to him as their village usually only received a couple of passersby. Kageyama told Hinata to be careful and also made sure to write that he was also doing well, to quell the orange-haired male’s worries, if there were any.

Just as he was sealing his letter into an envelope, Suga walked into the room.

“Are you feeling well, Kageyama-san?”

Kageyama looked up to greet Suga. “Uh, yes, Suga-san,” he answered. “Has Ushijima-sama returned to the manor?”

“Not yet,” Suga replied, presenting a book to Kageyama. “I was looking for some stuff on herbal medicine and found a book about different types of tea ingredients and I was thinking that you might be interested.”

Kageyama cocked his head before gently taking the book out of Suga’s hands. “Thank you, I’ll look through it,” he said, making a mental note to look through for an ingredient that can be used to soothe the throat.

“I can take that letter for you,” Suga offered. He smiled once seeing whom it was addressed to.

Nodding, Kageyama handed over the envelope. “Thank you, I’ll head over to the kitchen and began preparing for tonight’s dinner.”

Kageyama bade Suga goodbye before leaving with book in hand. As he made his way to the kitchen, Kageyama cracked open the book, scanning the notes about the ingredients as he flipped through the pages. He just needed one ingredient that could be easily accessible. Of course, it was just his luck to find one ingredient that may be viable for making a remedy just as he bumped into someone.

Kageyama let out a gasp as the book was lodged out of his hands and he lurched forward juggling the book back into his grip. This lead Kageyama further forward into whomever he bumped into, and he only took full consideration of it when he felt arms wrap around his waist. Looking up, Kageyama almost groaned at being met with the smug gaze of none other than Oikawa.

“Good evening, Oikawa-sama,” Kageyama sighed, pushing against Oikawa’s chest, but making no progress in getting released.

Oikawa’s lips quirked up in a smile. “How lucky am I to have run into the ever increasing famous Tobio-chan?” he asked in an aloof manner.

“Famous?” Kageyama repeated, raising an eyebrow. “What are you talking about, Oikawa-sama?”

“Well,” Oikawa said, his voice dropping. He pulled Kageyama flush against him and his eyes lit up when Kageyama let out an awkward squawk. “You know, a lot of the other daimyo are catching wind of how  _ attractive _ Ushiwaka’s personal servant is.”

It took a moment for Kageyama to register what Oikawa had said, but once he did, a blush blossomed across his cheeks. He shook his head angrily and lightly punched Oikawa’s chest.

“Don’t tease me,” Kageyama pouted, wanting to escape from Oikawa’s arms.

“It’ll be really dangerous if you continue to be this cute,” Oikawa confided, pretending to seem thoughtful. His eyes narrowed once he returned his gaze to Kageyama. “But if you become mine, you won’t have to worry about the others.”

Kageyama pursed his lips at the ridiculousness of what Oikawa was suggesting. “I have to prepare for dinner, Oikawa-sama,” he said, tapping his book against Oikawa’s chest.

“Fine, I guess I’ll have to let you go,” Oikawa grumbled, releasing his hold on Kageyama. “But I’ll be seeing you at dinner.”

This time, Kageyama made sure to let out an exasperated sigh as he brushed past Oikawa.

“Tobio-chan,” Oikawa called out.

Kageyama would have just ignored him, but surprisingly, Oikawa seemed serious. He turned, curious, asking, “What is it?”

“Be careful if you go out tonight,” Oikawa warned, his eyes stern. “There will be a lot of soldiers under the other daimyo roaming the grounds, so it would be better if you stayed close to Ushiwaka or better yet, just stay inside.”

Kageyama paused, taking in Oikawa’s warning. He bowed fully this time before leaving.

* * *

 

Tonight, Shirabu would be on duty with Kageyama, and Suga was sure repeatedly warn Shirabu about his temper. Kageyama was also slightly worried as well, but Suga apparently was trying to ensure that Shirabu would not be near or serving Daisho. Ushijima had apparently invited only a few of the daimyo this time.

“Kageyama,” Shirabu called out.

Kageyama looked over at Shirabu after picking up his tray. “Mmm?”

“I’ll get Ushijima-sama to notice me tonight, so you better watch out,” Shirabu joked.

“Sure.”

“I will! Watch me!”

“I might.”

Suga popped his head between the two and pushed them apart.

“We have a job to do, so chop chop, children,” Suga scolded as he directed the two out of the kitchen.

Thankfully, the dinner went smoothly, with Kageyama keeping up with Ushijima’s needs in a proactive manner and Shirabu being mindful of his manners. Kageyama had learned early on that in order to survive as a servant, one must follow the rules and keep their temper in check. However, even he admitted that constant self-resignation tired him out.

While Oikawa had kept his interaction with him to an absolute minimal, Ushijima had been more on the touchy side, constantly brushing his hand against Kageyama’s. Kageyama at first did not know how to handle Ushijima, but eventually settled with the discreet glances shared between them. It was odd, but Kageyama was finding pleasure in the pouty, annoyed expressions that Oikawa was sending their way.

After dinner, Kageyama had snuck out a basket from the kitchen before making his way out to the garden. During the dinner, Ushijima was still coughing, albeit he was doing his best to cover the fact up. From Suga’s book, he found that ginger root was a good ingredient in soothing the throat, so he was planning on going to harvest some tonight to prep for tomorrow’s morning tea.

Kageyama lit a lantern to take with him, and upon entering the garden was met with a gentle breeze and a half-moon offering some of its light. It’s been almost two weeks since Kageyama had first come here, but this was his first time venturing out at night. It was an invigorating feeling, making Kageyama think back to the words that Hinata had always used to describe what he felt when he went adventuring.

Still, it was quite hard to see at night, but Kageyama had a vague idea about where the ginger root would be. The further he went away from his quarters the more anxious he became. As he crossed over a bridge to another part of the garden, Kageyama was elated to see a plant that looked like the tops of the ginger roots. He quickly walked towards it, lantern casting shadows across the rest of the foliage.

Kageyama kneeled down and tentatively picked at the plant. He used his fingers to brush away at the dirt at the base of the plant, happy once the ginger root was revealed. He pulled just a couple, thinking that it would be enough for what he was planning.

“Haha, hey, hey, woooo~!”

Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see a group of three men stumbling about behind him. He moved further into the brush trying to stay out of sight. This situation was not favorable and Kageyama could tell the men were drunk.

“Heeey, let’s have some  _ fun. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> This is my gift to Snow! I think a lot of us in the OiKage community have seen Snow's super lovely comments all around, so this is my way of saying thanks!
> 
> I admit...I probably should have done more research than what I did...but I ask you guys to forgive me for the obvious, blatant discrepancies! I really did not mean to make this story really long, it was supposed to be a one-shot...but I ended up cutting it into two chapters! Regardless, I really do hope you guys enjoy this two-shot that I wrote up!
> 
> I really am in love with Shirabu and want more interactions with him and Kageyama!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Pinching his nose, he grimaced from the stench of alcohol that drifted from the group. Quickly wrapping up the roots and placing them in the basket, Kageyama stood up, lantern in hand. He frowned, noting that the men were directly in the path of the bridge.

“Ughh, I just need a good little lady to fuck and thi-this night will…be peeeerfect!” one of the men drawled.

“Oh fuck yes,” another man joined in. “One with big breasts.”

The man who had just spoke made grabby motions at his own chest, causing the other two to burst out in drunken laughter.

Kageyama glared at the men, wondering if he could just sneak by without being noticed, but as he was holding a lantern, it wasn’t possible. They noticed him straight away as Kageyama approached the bridge.

“Hoo~, what a pretty face!”

“Damn, is that a guy, though?”

Ignoring their calls, Kageyama tried to go around them, but was forcibly stopped when one of the men grabbed his arm.

“It’s just a servant,” the man pointed out. He jerked Kageyama towards him. “Hey, do you wanna come serve us, _sweetheart?”_

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he ripped his arm out of the man’s grasp. He stunk. Taking a step back, Kageyama was surprised to bump into another one of the men. An arm wrapped around his midsection and on instinct Kageyama began struggling.

“Come on~,” the man behind him cooed. “Isn’t it your job to serve?”

“Fuck off,” Kageyama growled, jabbing the man with his elbow hard enough for him to escape. Kageyama stumbled forward, about to sprint towards the bridge, when a hand grabbed his sleeve and yanked it.

“Your shoulder looks so nice.”

Kageyama shook his head, angered that the men would even think of trying to undress him. Before he could pull his sleeve back up, another man pulled on the ribbon tied around his waist, further loosening his garments.

“Shit, fuck…I’m getting really turned on,” one of the men murmured, closing in on Kageyama.

 _This is not good,_ Kageyama thought. His eyes darted between the three men, almost confident in his abilities to get away. These men did not know that Kageyama did not grow up in an elite household where he was spoiled. Kageyama grew up in the countryside, and he was no stranger to physical demands. Without warning, Kageyama threw the lantern at one of the men, effectively knocking him to the ground. Keeping the basket close to him, Kageyama dodged a lunging grab from one of the men, ducking out of the way but sending a solid punch to the person’s gut.

“Umph!”

Kageyama couldn’t help the grin that spread across his lips as he sent the same guy sprawling to the ground with a kick to his behind. Out of the corner of his eyes, Kageyama spied something glinting but was too late to jump back as the third man slashed at his abdomen.

The pain was immediate and Kageyama doubled over, clutching at the wound as he felt his blood beginning to soak into his clothing. Unfortunately, Kageyama was unarmed. He glanced back over to the bridge, noting that it was maybe eight feet away.

“You little…piece of shit!” the man snarled, readying the dagger in his hand once more.

 _Not good! Not good!_ Kageyama shouted in his head, gritting his teeth. He swung over to the side to dodge another slash and made a break for the bridge. His breath came out in quick pants as he sprinted towards the bridge, trying to judge how much blood he was losing because his vision was becoming unfocused. Kageyama’s only thought was to get away.

Halfway across the bridge, Kageyama almost ran into another figure, though he did try to dodge, but was grabbed. The sudden stop caused him to wince in pain.

“Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama looked up to see Oikawa’s worried face staring down at him. He noticed the shock in Oikawa’s eyes, and he assumed that Oikawa was taking in his bloodied, unkempt appearance. Looking down, his eyes closed painfully in shame.

“There you are, you little shit!”

Oikawa looked over Kageyama’s head to see a man running towards him, his expression cold. As soon as the man saw Oikawa, he stopped in his tracks, dropping the dagger.

“Search the grounds for others and lock them up,” Oikawa commanded, and the men behind him surged forward to follow Oikawa’s order.

“Tobio, Tobio, stay with me,” Oikawa whispered, holding Kageyama’s cheek to try and meet his gaze.

Kageyama felt himself getting picked up, and though he could hear Oikawa, he could not understand him. He closed his eyes once more.

* * *

 

“Let us go, you bastards!”

Ushijima looked up from where he was sitting at the head of the room as three men were brought in and thrown before him. He watched as Oikawa walked in after, noting that Oikawa’s front was soaked in blood, but not knowing whose.

“These men were found harassing one of your servants, Ushijima-sama,” Oikawa informed, his eyes looking cruel as he gazed upon the three men on the floor.

Ushijima raised a brow. Oikawa only addressed him formally when it was regarding something _very_ serious.

“Please, Ushijima-sama, your servant was the one _seducing_ us!”

The two men looked at the one who spoke before they all began agreeing.

“Yes! He was the one asking us for attention!”

“He was bewitching us!”

Oikawa stormed forward and grabbed one of the men’s throat, pulling him up. “You used your dagger against a weaponless servant,” he hissed. Throwing the man back towards the ground, Oikawa walked up to Ushijima and bent down so that he was level with Ushijima’s ear.

“Tobio is injured.”

Ushijima remained stoic, but his eyes narrowed considerably.

“Take them away and punish them,” Ushijima stated, looking over at his guards who stood off to the side.

The men threw themselves to the ground.

“Please, Ushijima-sama! Have mercy!”

Ushijima stood up, ignoring the cries of the men as he walked out of the room, Oikawa close behind him.

“Where is he?” Ushijima asked.

“I brought him to your quarters,” Oikawa answered, wanting to crack a joke about how worried Ushijima was, but he was just as worried. “Your doctor already tended to him and wrapped his wound.”

“Was it bad?” Ushijima continued, trying to learn all he could.

Oikawa sighed. “Light cut, but he lost quite a bit of blood.”

“Get changed first, and then come back,” Ushijima ordered, taking a sharp turn in the hallway that would lead to his room.

* * *

 

Kageyama blinked open his eyes, attempting to turn over, but the ache in his side told him otherwise. Groaning, he furiously rubbed at his eyes to clear the rest of his sleepiness away before looking around. It seemed he was still in the manor, but this was definitely not his room. Kageyama pushed himself to a sitting position, letting out grunts as he did so.

He looked down at his abdomen that was heavily wrapped in bandages, grimacing at the sight. The events from last night were still very fresh in his mind. Pushing off the covers, Kageyama proceeded to crawl over to one of the doors, sliding it open to reveal that it led outside. It took a moment for Kageyama to adjust to the sunlight, but once he had, he crawled out and leaned against one of the building supports.

The sunlight was warm, and the fresh air was nice. He looked over what seemed like the garden, but it was certainly a part of the garden that he had never been in before. Hearing a noise behind him, Kageyama looked over his shoulder to see Ushijima appear at the door.

Immediately, Kageyama tried getting up, but Ushijima was quick to stop him.

“Good morning, Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama croaked, his cheeks flooding with color as he heard the crack in his voice.

Ushijima smiled and patted Kageyama’s head. “Good morning, Kageyama. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore,” Kageyama admitted. His brows furrowed as he asked, “Is Oikawa-sama okay?”

Ushijima leaned forward before deciding to pull Kageyama against him gently. “He’s fine,” he murmured, taking Kageyama’s chin in his hand.

“U-Ushijima-sama?” Kageyama asked, looking confused at Ushijima’s casualness. “Is something wrong?”

Smiling, Ushijima shook his head. “I’m overcome with the feeling of wanting to kiss you.”

“K-Kiss!?” stuttered Kageyama. He searched Ushijima’s expression for any sign of jest but could find none, which embarrassed him even more.

“Yes,” Ushijima confirmed, his smile widening at Kageyama’s flustered state. “Can I?”

Kageyama paused. Ushijima was asking him, but he could have very well just kissed him! “This is embarrassing…” Kageyama muttered, looking away even when he heard Ushijima chuckling.

“Then I won’t,” Ushijima said, letting Kageyama go.

Kageyama couldn’t hide the disappointment that crossed his face and he ended up pouting.

Ushijima tapped Kageyama’s nose lightly. “Don’t be disappointed,” Ushijima said. “I promise to do even more than just kiss you.”

Kageyama felt his mouth fall open at Ushijima’s implications.

Ushijima took this moment to pick Kageyama up into his arms and take him back into the room. “But for now, I’ll let you heal up,” he stated setting Kageyama onto the futon. He caressed Kageyama’s cheek. “Can you tell me why you were out so late in the garden?”

Kageyama bit his lip wondering if he should tell Ushijima the truth. “I…I was looking for a ginger root,” he said quietly.

“Ginger root?” Ushijima repeated. He sat for a moment before nodding his head. “For my throat?”

Furiously nodding his head, Kageyama confirmed Ushijima’s assumption.

“I take it back,” Ushijima whispered, his voice heavy.

“Ushijima-mmph!”

Ushijima had leaned forward to claim Kageyama’s lips. Kageyama gasped, his hands shooting out to grab at the cloth covering Ushijima’s chest. He felt Ushijima lick across his bottom lip before daring to go past it.

Kageyama was lowered onto his back and he could feel Ushijima’s hand slip into his robe, causing him to moan. He tapped against Ushijima’s chest and turned away so he could breathe, feeling his cheeks heat up.

“I’m a servant, Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama breathed, trying to avoid Ushijima’s intense gaze.

Ushijima pressed an open mouth kiss to Kageyama’s exposed neck, smiling at the gasp it elicited. He leaned up to Kageyama’s ear.

“I don’t care.”

Kageyama tensed and he squeezed his legs together, feeling his cock harden.

“I’ll stop if you wish me to,” Ushijima whispered, pressing more kisses to Kageyama’s neck as he began to loosen the robe at Kageyama’s midsection.

Kageyama gently grasped Ushijima’s head so that they could make eye contact. “I…don’t want you to…stop,” he murmured, feeling very shy.

Pressing a light kiss to Kageyama’s lips, Ushijima could not help but smile, so enamored by his new servant. His hand snaked down Kageyama’s body, spreading apart Kageyama’s legs so that he could slip between them. Ushijima succeeded in undoing Kageyama’s robe and let the fabric fall to the side.

He took a moment to just sit and admire Kageyama’s body. He traced his hand up Kageyama’s navel before flicking one of Kageyama’s perk nipples and watching Kageyama shudder and cover his eyes. Both hands moved to grip Kageyama’s narrow hips, almost bruising the pale skin.

Scooting back, Ushijima leaned down so that his face was level with Kageyama’s cock, the head beautifully red and leaking. Using his hands, he pushed against the insides of Kageyama’s thighs. Ushijima looked up Kageyama’s body to find the smaller male looking back at him, his face flushed. Holding Kageyama’s gaze, Ushijima licked at the soft skin of Kageyama’s thigh before biting it.

Kageyama whined, trying to close his legs but to no avail. “Hah, Ushijima-sama,” he moaned, toes curling as Ushijima moved to fondle his balls. He threw his head back onto the pillow when he felt Ushijima lick a long, slow stripe up his shaft before taking the head into his mouth.

“Nnngh, no, no Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama breathed, feeling as if a master going down on his servant was wrong. His hands moved down to grip Ushijima’s head as he felt his legs further spread apart.

Ushijima continued taking Kageyama in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, still massaging Kageyama’s balls with his other hand. He gave one last long suck to Kageyama’s cock, listening to pleasured moans fall out of Kageyama’s mouth before moving to prod at his asshole.

Kageyama whined and let out a series of gasps and moans when he felt Ushijima begin to tongue him. Shaking his head as he gripped the sheets next to his head, he whined, “Ushijima-sama, please, it’s dirty.”

Ushijima responded by pressing his tongue inside which resulted in a high-pitched yelp from Kageyama. He felt Kageyama tense under his touches.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Kageyama began, his back beginning to arch off the futon. “C-Coming, I’m…I’m,” he moaned, feeling Ushijima’s tongue penetrating into him and pressing against his insides.

“Oi.”

Ushijima pulled away to Kageyama’s dismay as his back came straight back down to the futon. Kageyama was left in a breathless state of denial, so close to an orgasm. He turned to look at the doorway and couldn’t help the whimper that escaped his lips.

Oikawa turned up his head at the sight, obviously annoyed, but he was also trying hard to hide the blush across his cheeks.

“You two are so loud,” he complained, placing a hand on his hip. “I’m surprised no one else has come to check up on you two.”

Ushijima eyed Oikawa, making an obvious observation. “You’re hard, Oikawa.”

“Of course I am!” he huffed, stepping inside the room before closing the door behind him. Pulling a small container out of his sleeve he settled down next to Kageyama. “If you don’t mind, Tobio-chan, I’ll be joining the both of you.”

Kageyama, still seeking for a release, propped himself up on his elbow before grabbing Oikawa and pulling him in for a kiss. He bit Oikawa’s bottom lip, catching Oikawa by surprise.

Oikawa pulled away, smirking at Kageyama. “What a naughty, naughty boy,” he hissed, touching the place where Kageyama had bit him.

Ushijima took this moment to pull Kageyama into his lap so that Kageyama was facing him. Placing a hand on the back of Kageyama’s neck, he pulled him in for another kiss. Oikawa came up behind and pulled back the rest of Kageyama’s robe. As he pressed kisses against Kageyama’s back, he opened the container and scooped out some lube.

Kageyama gasped against Ushijima’s lips as he felt Oikawa’s fingers circle around his entrance. He gripped Ushijima’s shoulders just as a finger began to press inside.

“Ahhh, Ushijima-sama,” Kageyama moaned as Ushijima began sucking on one of his nipples. He wrapped his arms around Ushijima’s head and whined when Oikawa’s fingers finally pressed inside him.

“Hmm, does it hurt Tobio-chan?” Oikawa murmured in Kageyama’s ear. His fingers pressed further into Kageyama, searching for a certain spot. “But then again, you must be some sort of perverted-masochist with all the trouble you get into.”

Kageyama felt himself tighten around Oikawa’s fingers.

“Oho,” Oikawa growled, beginning to thrust his fingers in and out of Kageyama’s hole. “You like that, don’t you?”

“Nnnghh, haaaah!” Kageyama moaned, his voice reaching new octaves.

“There? There, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa teased, pressing against Kageyama’s back so he leaned more into Ushijima.

Kageyama found himself getting closer and closer to release and was further enticed to the edge when Ushijima wrapped a hand Kageyama’s cock. He let out another gasp, tears beginning to gather in his eyes. The dual attention from both men left his mind in a haze.

“Go ahead,” Oikawa whispered, egging Kageyama on. “Come on Ushiwaka’s hand, Tobio-chan.”

Oikawa’s fingers brushed against Kageyama’s prostate once more and Kageyama screamed, wrapping his arms around Ushijima as he came. His cock spurted cum all over Ushijima’s chest and coated his hand.

Oikawa placed a kiss against the back of Kageyama’s neck. “You’re so dirty, Tobio-chan, cumming so much,” he cooed, sending a smirk over to Ushijima.

Ushijima took Kageyama’s face in his hands and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “How are you feeling?” he asked, looking down at Kageyama’s bandages. “Do you want to stop?”

Kageyama shook his head slowly, still coming down from his high. He reached down between them and tugged at Ushijima’s clothing.

“Let me feel yours,” he whispered, not noticing the change his words caused to Ushijima’s expression.

Oikawa smirked as he leaned his chin on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Looks like we’ll have to undress you, Ushiwaka- _chan,_ ” he teased, his hands joining Kageyama’s as they both began undoing the front of Ushijima’s robe.

Ushijima groaned when the two freed his cock, which was already hard. He grabbed Kageyama’s hips before grunting, “Turn around.”

Kageyama looked shocked for a moment, but he obeyed nonetheless. Still sitting in Ushijima’s lap, he sighed from feeling Ushijima’s cock slip between his butt cheeks. He reached forward, encircling his arms over Oikawa’s shoulders.

“Are you ready to take Ushiwaka’s cock?” Oikawa murmured, his hands going to Kageyama’s hips to help lift him. As he held Kageyama up, he passed over the container to Ushijima. “Hmm, Tobio-chan? You look so eager to be filled.”

Ushijima sent an annoyed glance over to Oikawa as he lined his dick with Kageyama’s hole. “Oikawa, you talk a lot,” he pointed out.

“Thank you, Ushiwaka-chan, I had no idea,” Oikawa replied, his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Kageyama almost wanted to hit the two of them for arguing with him in the middle in such a _compromising_ position, but the head of Ushijima’s cock penetrated into him. Letting out a pained yelp, Kageyama tightened his grip on Oikawa.

“Ah, big…Ushijima-sa-sama…it hurts,” Kageyama whined as he felt his hips continually lowered. He gritted his teeth as Ushijima’s cock filled him and he kept wondering when Ushijima was going to bottom out.

“You’re taking in Ushiwaka’s cock so well,” Oikawa cooed. “Do you want him to move?” He cupped Kageyama’s face and kissed him, not giving him a chance to answer as Ushijima pulled half way out before thrusting back in.

“Mmmmm!”

Kageyama’s eyes shot open and he freely moaned into Oikawa’s mouth, his hands grasping for purchase in Oikawa’s hair. He felt his hips rising with each thrust from Ushijima. It was as if Ushijima’s cock was reaching to his deepest parts and it felt so good.

“You’re making such lewd sounds,” Oikawa teased, moving to Kageyama’s neck as he bit into it, surely leaving a mark for Kageyama to wake up to later. “How ‘bout telling Ushiwaka how good he’s making you feel, hmm?”

Kageyama hated to admit it, but Oikawa’s voice was incredibly sexy. His mind lingered with every whisper, coo, and sound that came out of Oikawa’s mouth. Leaning back, Kageyama placed his hands over Ushiwaka’s, letting out soft moans.

“Ushijima-sama, hah, so full…I can feel all of you inside me,” Kageyama breathed. He moaned loudly when Ushijima finally hit his prostate, making him grip onto Ushijima harder. “Ah, please, please…kiss,” he begged, even his short breaths beginning to rise in pitch.

Ushijima complied, roughly grabbing Kageyama’s chin before kissing him. Oikawa moaned at the sight as he undid his own robe to finally pull out his own cock, immediately stroking it. He pressed into Kageyama, taking hold of one of his nipples as Kageyama was continuously bounced in Ushijima’s lap. After a hard suck, resulting in a loud pop, Oikawa leaned up, grasping both his and Kageyama’s cocks together as he began jerking them both off.

“Nnahh, stop!” Kageyama cried, falling forward onto Oikawa’s chest. “I’ll come!”

“Kageyama,” Ushijima moaned, his brows furrowing in concentration. “I’m going to come inside.”

“I-Inside, ah!” Kageyama moaned. He held tight to Oikawa as Ushijima picked up the pace, the sound of their skin slapping together mixing with the three’s continuous moans.

“Ushiwaka’s fucking you so well, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa purred, speeding up his hand to match Ushijima’s thrusts. He placed a kiss behind Kageyama’s ear, whispering, “He’s going to fuck the cum out of you.”

Oikawa’s dirty talk combined with Ushijima’s relentless thrusting was too much and suddenly Kageyama toppled over the edge screaming out an incoherent mishmash of both Ushijima’s and Oikawa’s names. He felt warmth spurt inside him as he clenched down onto Ushijima’s cock and it sent shivers down his spine.

Kageyama felt himself being lifted off of Ushijima and he could not help the tiny whines and gasps as something wet began to trickle down his legs. He was placed on his back, and he blinked his eyes repeatedly to regain focus.

“Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama registered that Oikawa was hovering over him with a mischievous look in his eyes.

“I know you’re tired,” Oikawa whispered as he slipped between Kageyama’s legs. “But hold on a little for me?”

Kageyama looked down his body to see how painfully hard Oikawa was before nodding his head. He reached up to grab Oikawa’s face.

“Please fill me, Oikawa-sama,” he whispered, his lips unconsciously pouting.

Oikawa pulled away, spreading Kageyama’s legs even more before unceremoniously plunging in. Kageyama let out a breathless, silent scream as he threw back his head and arched his back. Oikawa filled him up just as much as Ushijima, and he wasted no time in setting up a fast pace.

“S-Softer, Oikawa-ahhngh!” Kageyama cried, his legs locking around Oikawa’s waist.

Oikawa smirked and grabbed Kageyama’s hips for more leverage. “You’re so tight and wet inside, Tobio-chan…” he panted. “I won’t last long.”

Kageyama was still very sensitive from his last two orgasms and found Oikawa’s constant pounding was going to drive him insane from the pleasure. He reached down to grab his cock, which was already semi-hard. His eyes flitted towards Oikawa when he made a pained noise.

“Fuck, Tobio-chan, seeing you touch yourself in front of me,” Oikawa began, stopping his pace to give two hard and well-aimed thrusts before resuming. “It’s so lewd…fuck!”

“Coming, Oikawa-sama!” Kageyama cried as he spurted over himself, albeit a bit weakly.

Oikawa followed after, shooting his cum into Kageyama. Hands still on Kageyama’s hips, he thrust in a few more times, milking himself and listening to the sounds that Kageyama emitted. Sighing, he pried Kageyama’s legs off of him before pulling out, watching his and Ushijima’s cum spill out. Oikawa leaned over and gently caressed Kageyama’s face.

“You did so well, Tobio-chan,” he murmured, seeing Kageyama’s eyes slowly close. He pressed a light kiss to his lips before straightening up just in time to see Ushijima enter the room.

“I brought warm, wet towels and more bandages,” he stated, looking at the mess the three of them had caused. “I’ve also had a bath prepared.”

Oikawa stretched his arms over his head, a tired smile on his face. “Aren’t you just the best doting husband there is?” he teased, taking the towels from Ushijima and going straight to clean a knocked out Kageyama.

Ushijima uncharacteristically rolled his eyes as he bent down to clean Oikawa up.

“Let’s get him into the bath and we’ll turn in for the day,” Ushijima said, his hands gentle as they wiped away the cum and sweat over Oikawa’s front.

“Don’t you have work?” Oikawa asked, looking curiously at Ushijima.

Ushijima rubbed the back of his head, acting as if he had just realized the amount of work that he had. “Well, you two turn in and I’ll join you both by the evening,” Ushijima corrected.

“If Tobio-chan wakes up and doesn’t see-“

“He probably won’t wake up until tomorrow,” Ushijima interjected, sending a small smile towards Oikawa. “Let’s go bathe.”

* * *

 

Upon waking, Kageyama realized that he was hot. Very hot. Burning. Opening his eyes, it took him a moment to realize that the only light was from the moon that was shining in through an open door. He was face to face with a clothed chest and craning his neck to look up, found he was cozied up to Ushijima. A blush crept up his neck and he quietly turned around, only to be met with Oikawa’s face. His head darted from looking at one to the other, absolutely flabbergasted, but then…he slept with both of them!

Kageyama rubbed his temple, careful to not disturb either man as they both had an arm around his waist. Taking note of the state of his body, Kageyama found that the place where he was injured was still sore, but now his hips screamed every time he shifted. Next time, Kageyama was going to force those two to go easier.

 _Next time?_ Kageyama frowned. He leaned over and let the back of his hand trace over Ushijima’s cheek before turning and gently pulling on a lock of Oikawa’s hair. The two were probably horny and that’s why they slept with him.

Frown still on his face, Kageyama propped himself up on his elbows, wincing at the pain resulting from the movement. He watched as both Ushijima’s and Oikawa’s arms slipped down from his torso and was ever so careful to not make too much noise. He was half way out of the futon and when a hand grabbed his wrist.

“Kageyama, where are you going?”

Kageyama looked down to see Ushijima’s piercing gaze staring up at him. Shuddering, Kageyama tried to pull his hand away, but Ushijima would not let up.

The struggle ended up waking Oikawa who was confused for the first few moments, but he was quick to catch on. Getting up, Oikawa wrapped his arms around Kageyama and pulled him back into the futon.

“Ow!” Kageyama hissed, glaring at Oikawa.

Oikawa chuckled. “Sorry, sorry,” he apologized.

Ushijima gently grabbed Kageyama’s chin and directed his gaze to him. “Where were you going?” he asked again.

Kageyama bit his lip, unsure of why Ushijima was asking him.

“Are…you a spy?” Ushijima questioned, his expression falling.

“What?” Kageyama let out. He swatted away Ushijima’s hand. “I’m not a spy. What are you talking about?”

Pulling Kageyama in for a hug, Ushijima gently rubbed the back of Kageyama’s head. “That was rude of me,” he whispered. “I apologize.”

Kageyama felt a hand on his arm, and he turned to see Oikawa looking at him apprehensively.

“Tobio-chan, do you like us?”

Kageyama felt his cheeks heat up and spluttered at the sudden question. “L-Like?”

Kageyama’s reaction was enough for Oikawa and he leaned in to press a quick kiss to Kageyama’s nose. “I knew you liked us,” he murmured.

“I don’t know…yet,” Kageyama pouted.

“That’s fine,” Ushijima cut in, pressing a kiss to Kageyama’s temple.

 _These two!_ Kageyama flushed at the onslaught of innocent kisses. “I'm tired,” he whispered, trying now to get a hold of the situation. “Let’s sleep more, please.”

Both Ushijima and Oikawa smiled, pulling up the blanket and helping Kageyama back in between them. Kageyama settled down and placed his head against Oikawa’s chest, feeling Ushijima press in behind him. There were arms all around him and Kageyama let out a happy sigh.

“I’m going to marry you,” Ushijima whispered.

Kageyama tensed, feeling warm.

“Good night,” Ushijima added for good measure.

“You asshole!” Oikawa suddenly hissed. “ _I’m_ marrying him!”

“Ah,” Kageyama sighed. He forced himself up once more and pressed a kiss to both Ushijima’s and Oikawa’s lips before settling back down. “Good night.”

Kageyama’s actions seemed to shut the two up for the time being, but it wasn’t long before Kageyama heard fierce whispering.

“Who is he going to marry then!?”

“Me, obviously.”

Kageyama pressed his hands against either man’s mouth. Glaring at both of them, he said with finality, “Good night.” Kageyama let his eyes close and retracted his hands as the three settled back into silence.

“Good night,” both men whispered simultaneously.

Kageyama could not help but chuckle.

           

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh, I tried with the smut scene...so I hope you guys enjoyed! My classes start up next week, so I don't think I'll be posting anything...for awhile...but I might post drabbles and what not on my tumblr...but who really knows...XD
> 
> Snow! I hope it met your expectations!


End file.
